


Sleeping Beauties

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: When Obi Wan returns home for the evening from Jedi duties, he finds his two favorite people asleep.





	Sleeping Beauties

Obi Wan was exhausted and was finally glad to be going to the home he shared with his family. He thought the last two hours of the meeting was ridiculous and unnecessary but he had no choice but to stay. Luckily they had dinner so Obi Wan didn't have to worry about prepping dinner. When he walked into his home, he heard silence, which normally would be suspicious but he felt peace through the bond he shared with Anakin. He walked to the bedroom for the child that he and Anakin adopted two years ago and the sight of Anakin laying in bed beside their child Shmi made his heart swell. They were both so beautiful. He went to grab his camera and quietly took a picture of his sleeping beauties. He decided against waking Anakin up because he looked so at peace. He went to take a much-needed shower and when he got out, he saw Anakin laying in their bed. 

"I felt you were home," he replied sleepily answering the question that Obi Wan didn't get to ask out loud. Obi Wan laid in bed beside his half sleepy husband. "How were things?"

"You know. No need to worry about it now. You are exhausted," Obi Wan said as Anakin became comfortable against him. 

Anakin hummed and kissed Obi Wan's chest. "I love you Obi Wan."

"I love you too. Go back to sleep," Obi Wan replied. Anakin was asleep within minutes. Obi Wan smiled for a while and watched his beautiful sleeping husband until sleep took over.


End file.
